Quiet Birthday
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Logan doesn't really like attention. For all of the birthdays he could remember, he spent a nice day with his family. Kendall notices one day that Logan's lying about why he's having lunch with his family after school. He's determined to figure out why. Small fluff, PreBTR.


**A/N: Okay! So, here's that pointless one-shot I promised my twitter followers. So, this kind of goes out to: CelestialSonata7, hope for eternity, and LoganBTR48. If I missed anyone, review, and I'll add your name here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I own a wall's worth of posters though.  
**

* * *

"Quiet Birthday"

Logan wasn't a huge fan of attention. He was a shy, obedient, smart boy, and he didn't need it. He felt perfectly content reading books under a tree, for as long as his parents would let him. Every year for his birthday, he'd appease his parents with activities the family could do together. Sometimes they went ice-skating, something all of the Mitchells loved to do.

Kendall, James, and Carlos brought him out of shell a little bit, and it helped that Logan knew how to skate. Hockey was Kendall's favorite past time, Carlos loved any sport that needed a helmet, James was athletic enough to become good at hockey, and anything he was good at, he liked. Logan fit in just fine, and he felt much safer at school with them around.

"Hey Logan! Come on, we've got to go to school! The bus is coming up the road!" Kendall shouted one day. It was mid September, towards the beginning of their sixth grade year. Logan hurried to the corner, where two roads met, and the four best friends waited for the bus in the morning. James and Carlos smiled at him when he finally caught up, and Kendall had an exasperated look on his face.

"Hold yer horses Kendall, the bus driver loves me, if she saw me a hundred feet away, she'd wait for me," Logan grumbled. A minute after he said that the bus pulled up, and the four boys climbed onto it.

"So do you guys want to head to the rink after school?" James asked once they'd all sat down. They had an entire row on the bus, towards the back, where James and Carlos took the right side of the bus, and Kendall and Logan took the side behind the bus driver.

"You guys can, I'm going to lunch with my parents like an hour after school, and I should probably get my homework done before we leave," Logan said as he situated his backpack on the floor of the bus. His parents were taking him on a birthday lunch to his favorite restaurant.

"Why?" Carlos pouted. He wanted Logie to come with them to the ice rink. With his bulk and Logan's speed, they were well equipped against Kendall and James.

"It's just one lunch. No occasion, just a small family day." Kendall looked at Logan, because although he'd never tell Logan this, Logan's left eyebrow twitched just a little bit when he lied. Logan's eyebrow twitched when he said "no occasion" and Kendall couldn't think of a reason Logan would lie about some sort of occasion.

It must've been a personal matter, and Kendall wasn't about to possibly upset Logan in the morning, and ruin the rest of the day. He didn't press on about Logan hiding something.

* * *

Kendall and Logan had Social Studies in the second to last class of the day. Since they sat together in that class, (their last names being close together) and neither Carlos nor James were there, Kendall decided this was the best class to ask Logan what was really going on after school. He took out an extra piece of paper once the teacher gave them some note-taking and book work to do.

**Logan, what's the occasion for the lunch after school?** Kendall slid over the paper, being very discrete as the note-passer expert he is. He resumed taking notes, and when he'd take down something on his notes, he'd watch Logan out of the corner of his eye. Logan seemed disgruntled at what Kendall wrote.

_I don't know why you think there's an occasion. It's just a simple, family lunch. My dad just decided to do this this morning. _Logan seemed a little tense once he moved the paper back over. Kendall, in their friendship's history never hesitated to pass notes, and he was surprised after the initial reluctance to see Logan so great at it. It also helped that the teacher never bothered to look at them, what with Logan's good behavior to fend off any suspicion.

**You and I both know that's a lie. Just tell me what's going on. I won't tell James or Carlos or anybody if you don't want me to.** Kendall wasn't lying there, if Logan wanted to keep it a secret, Kendall would help him. Logan knew Kendall wasn't bluffing, and found himself considering what he was going to tell Kendall next. After a moment, he let out a silent sigh.

_Today's my birthday. I'm not entirely comfortable with any attention, so I didn't tell you guys when it was._ Kendall read the first sentence and sat back in shock. How did he not know Logan's birthday? It was the sixth grade; they'd been best friends since the third grade! It was even in the school year for crying out loud! It wasn't one of those summer birthdays where you could go on vacation for your birthday, and not really have any friends along.

**I'm sorry I didn't know.** Kendall wrote this without reading Logan second sentence. Logan rolled his eyes.

_I wouldn't have told you if you had asked. I've never been really excited about my birthday. It's just the way I am._ Kendall did one of those silent sighs that Logan did a lot when they were passing notes.

**You don't want James or Carlos to know. **The question about whether or not Kendall could tell them was implied. Logan stared at the paper for a few brief seconds.

_You can tell them when you're at the rink._ Kendall smiled, and Logan went back to taking notes. Unbeknownst to them, the teacher briefly caught them passing the piece of paper they were communicating with, but let it go, because all the teachers knew about Logan's birthday, and as one of their best students, let the note passing go.

The bell rang and Logan hurried to his next class, Math, which he shared with an unsuspecting James. Logan always felt more relaxed in that class, it helped that James wasn't aware of Logan's birthday. He could just do his work in peace.

"Hey," James whispered towards the end of the period. He nudged Logan's elbow, which he knew would definitely get his attention, because Logan hated it when people nudged his elbow while he was working.

"What," Logan hissed, his lips not even moving and his eyes never leaving his worksheet.

"When you get back from that lunch thing, why don't you swing by the rink? I think we could go home, do our homework, chill out for an hour or so, and then we can all meet there. Oh, and if you're willing to do that, will you be on my team?" James suggested. Logan smiled crookedly, the entire time not taking his eyes off his paper.

"I was on your team last time. I'm on Carlos' team this time."

"Does that mean you're going along with the plan?"

"…Yeah, sure." James grinned, and went back to his worksheet.

* * *

Logan walked into the rink, glad that his parents had dropped him off after they went to his birthday lunch. He'd had a semi-long day, and he was ready to wind down and hang out with his friends, and just do what they normally do.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Oh, that's right. He'd told Kendall that he could tell James and Carlos.

"Logie! You're twelve! That's awesome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Carlos shouted the last part while he was hugging Logan, and the smart boy was startled by the loudness, but laughed a second later with the others.

"Alright Carlos, come on, you have to let go. How else are we going to place against Kendall and James?" Carlos immediately let go, pulled on his hockey stuff, and raced to the center of the ice. James followed him out there, and the remaining two took their time.

"Are you ready to be pummeled birthday boy?"

"Please. I'm going to murder you Knight."

"Happy birthday Logie."

"Shut up and let's play."

* * *

**A/N: Yep. So, please REVIEW or favorite (please don't alert/subscribe to this story, it's a one-shot.)**

**~RosesAreForWriters **


End file.
